


Valentine's Day

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, not protrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is buying Dean a gift, even though he knows he won't get one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February SPN writing challenge. Prompt was chocolates.

The last time Sam had bought an actual Valentine for someone, he’d been 8 or 9 and it was for his brother, Dean. He didn’t understand that there were different types of love then; all he knew was that he loved Dean. 

Now Sam finds himself in the Valentine aisle of a nearby Walgreens, overwhelmed and slightly sickened by how many choices there are. He always said the best way to his brother’s heart was through his stomach; the old saying definitely rang true with the older Winchester.

There were just so many different types of chocolates: with nuts, without nuts, solid, hollow, milk, and dark. Sam felt like he was lost in a commercialized sea of love bullshit. He finally just snatched up a box of assorted styles and called it good; besides Dean wouldn’t have gotten him anything anyway. He grabbed a balloon as an afterthought and paid. 

Sam drove for hours, a destination in mind but he had about a day and a half drive to get there. The car he had stolen was strange to him but he had flat out refused to drive the Impala; he couldn’t, not yet. 

Sam pulled into Rosemont Cemetery in Sioux Falls and parked the car in front of a headstone in the back of the area. He slowly emerged from the car and grabbed the candy and balloon, feeling slightly stupid now that he was here. Sam set the balloon down beside the grave and leaned the chocolate against it before sinking to his knees. 

_Dean Winchester 1978-2008_

Sam ran his hand over the engraved dates and stopped trying to fight the tears. “Dammit Dean. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. You promised to not leave me alone. You self sacrificing bastard.” He rested his head against the stone and let his fingers move against Deans name. “I don’t know how to be without you anymore. I don’t know if I can keep going.” 

A soft wind blew after Sam finished speaking, causing him to lift his head and let the breeze move his hair. There was something almost familiar about it; it moved his hair in the same way Dean’s fingers would when they were together. Sam knew right away Dean was still with him; he’d never leave him alone.


End file.
